Nazo the Hedgehog and the Time of Miracles
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Nazo is back! After saving the multiverse from being altered by the Super Genesis Wave, Nazo has come too finish off Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II and end the Neo Eggman Empire. The Time of Miracles has begun. And now witness the dramatic start of what could've happened if Nazo made the Sonic comic reality continue from where it ended in the old reality.
1. Day 1

Green/Nazo and the time of Miracles

Prologue

Reality. It is the one word we use no matter where or when we are, in order too address the familiar by the laws of reality. In the multiverse and the whole of creation, the laws of reality are as infinite and ever changing as the sands in the desert. In what we have called the Sonic Universe, there have been literally endless possibilities. But the reason these endless possibilities happened is because of the Prime Zone, the cornerstone or tree trunk of reality. Every time a certain event happened the time would be reset too help current the mistakes and terrible consequences. This reset happened because of many, the many tried countless times in order for the ideal outcome of scenarios. This reset to the time line has happened in minor ways countless times, and several times in big ways, because of it the overall age of the Prime Zone is over quadrillions of years. This unchanged Order and Chaos couldn't go on forever, so it was decided that but one being would set things right by fixing reality at a critical moment.

That moment because of the many wonders would be called the Time of Miracles, it would happen at one tenth of the way into the time line before the final judgment days would ever happen. And that time, has finally begun.

Day 1

Nazo grinned as all seven of the Chaos Emeralds suddenly floated around him. He had waited for this time to begin. "What's the matter Julian? Lost your mind for the last time?" Nazo taunted. He looked down on Neo Dr. Eggman in every sense of the word.

Neo Dr. Eggman gritted his teeth and shook in anger. "Nazo?! How are you possibly here!" The doctor shouted.

"You tried messing up my golden friend's Genesis Wave so our world could be normal. Its been too long since we were face to face when I was Green. Now I shall show you everything you ever wronged in this world being fixed." Nazo said as he opened up a viewing portal.

"I've made experimental..." Before the doctor could finish, the button to activate Super Form countermeasures was erased from existence. "Impossible!" He shouted.

"I have absolute control over everything for the next three days. Enerjak would have but a fraction of what I can do." Nazo said as he prevented Neo Dr. Eggman from moving.

In the lower levels of the Death Egg, Team Fighters and Silver looked around quickly. "What just happened?" Silver asked.

"The Genesis Wave. It went off again!" Sonic said.

"You must've fixed things in whatever scenario the doctor did?" Tails said.

Sonic thought for a moment. "Oh that's right, we ended up helping that scientist and robots from that other world. And we..." Sonic said as he barely recalled every detail.

Amy looked at Mecha Sally. "Sonic look! Mecha Sally is getting up!" She said with concern.

Mecha Sally blinked her eyes just like a Robian of old. "Sonic? Is that really you?" Mecha Sally said, her voice sounded like it normally did.

"Sally?! Is that really you in there?" Sonic asked.

Mecha Sally disengaged her battle armor and left the basic plating on, from when she was Roboticized. "Sonic... I... I... I... I can't... Almost murdered... Friends... Family... My sacrifice just... I became... I'm a Robian..." Mecha Sally was starting too cry. She disabled all but two of her weapon systems.

Sonic believed what he was seeing, he gave Mecha Sally a Sonic hug. "We've missed you Sal. The real you! We stopped you from the point of no return." Sonic said as he cried.

"I can't believe what happened." Mecha Sally said.

"How's her free will back?" Silver asked.

"When Sonic fixed reality with Chaos Control, he must've restored Sally's free will. Or maybe it was a side effect from the wave?" Tails said.

"It's a miracle is what it is!" Amy said as she and Tails joined into the group hug and cried.

Silver smiled. But then he felt a strong presence. "We have too get the others and leave now. I can feel an unimaginable power right above us." Silver said as he used his powers in order too clear a way out of the Death Egg.

"I can feel that power as well." Sonic said.

"I can feel a strange power as well." Tails said.

"We can all feel that power?" Amy said, it was seemingly odd that they all felt the same thing.

Mecha Sally activated her scanners. "Oh my gosh! Its Nazo!" She said.

"Nazo?! As in our friend Green going Super Sonic beta on us?" Sonic said in a half sarcastic manner.

"Yes... But his power is beyond anything in the Eggnet. I... I have control over what I can do. I can help us get out." Mecha Sally said as doors began opening up.

"Whoa Sally! That is like saying he's greater than Master Mogul, Enerjak, the Ancient Walkers and the Hyper Forms." Sonic said as they found the Freedom Fighters of the Northern Tundra alright and all the Badniks destroyed. Silver explained what happened, as he expected the local Egg Boss too show up. Oddly enough they saw that all of the Neo Egg Army forces were freed of cybernetics and full on humanoid Mobians struggling with whatever happened.

Mecha Sally detected where Snively was located, she also detected G.U.N agents and surprisingly Dr. Oliver Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. "We've got company on the Death Egg. Some of our allies and enemies are on the Death Egg." She said, she then informed who was onboard.

"Topaz and Rouge? We haven't seen them together in a while. I wonder why Green's Eggman and his lackeys are here." Sonic said.

"I don't know... But I can look into security footage." Mecha Sally said.

"Way to go Sally." Amy said, she was relieved Mecha Sally was now helping them.

While that was going on, agents Topaz and Rouge the Bat were in the middle of finding the Prison Egg that Snively was in. Rouge was there because Nazo teleported her there, Madonna Garnet was teleported to the outside of the Neo Death Egg. She waited for the two agents too report in, hopefully with Snively in hand. When the team found the Prison Egg, Snively was asleep. Topaz woke him up. "What the?! What's going on!?" Snively said as he woke from a nightmare.

"We've been sent to rescue you Snively." Topaz said.

Rouge jumped on the top of the Prison Egg, the capsule opened up. "The big boss wants to have a word with you agent Julian." Rouge said with a grin.

Snively then straightened himself out. "Fine work agents. Been a long while since I've been called by my birth name." Snively said as he followed the ladies.

"We can debrief you once we get back to base. Maddona Garnet has a lot of questions for you." Topaz said.

"I bet she does." He said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman and his lackeys were busy, when that was going on. They were sabotaging the Neo Death Egg. "Nothing like undermining the insanity of my brother. Right my underminers?" Dr. Oliver Eggman chuckled.

"Its been a while since we sabotaged a Death Egg. Right Decoe?" Bocoe said.

"As I last recalled it was years ago Bocoe. Though the doctor did most of the work." Decoe said.

"At least this time the work is fun, for once." Bokkun said as he planted bombs.

Dr. Oliver Eggman grinned. "And while Julian is in disarray. My new Phage virus will destroy his Eggnet after I have gotten all the needed information." Dr. Oliver Eggman grinned as he downloaded information into his glove computer.

While the heroes and villains made their moves, Nazo explained things to Neo Dr. Eggman. "Behold! For I have turned the entire Orca Pod under your thumb into humanoid Mobians. I've converted most of the aquatic Mobians into a humanoid form, and as far as they now know they were always like that! And why your mind asks? Simply because I will it! And there's more." Neo Dr. Eggman was shown footage of the miracles, the next one angered him. "I've fully restored everyone in your Neo Egg Army back to the way they were. The only exception is the good people who wanted the cybernetics. And every single bomb implant you made is gone. No longer do you control them. They are free." Nazo said with a grin. "By my will everyone innocent who died in this war because of your Egg Vineyard. Their alive and have been, the Echidnas are alive in the Twilight Cage where you'll never reach them you Nazi!" Nazo said as he punched Neo Dr. Eggman after showing what would become the Great Revival. "Those people who died and their loved ones will have no memories of the deaths, just the belief you imprisoned them. I will do much more, but I'll explaine why you've lost and why I'm destined to fight Oliver and why its always been Sonic's destined path until the ultimate time comes." Nazo said as he touched Neo Dr. Eggman on his forehead.

"What is this?!" Neo Dr. Eggman demanded.

Nazo's eyes glowed like a rainbow with no pupils. Sonic was summoned there and told he had to listen. "Before anything existed there was but one perfect being. He is know by countless names, I sometimes call him Father. He sought to make many creations because of both his loneliness and love for life. He started by creating beings with the purpose of helping to govern his realms. However there was an evil corruption, and that corruption gave shape and form to many of those meant to govern and protect the realms. The first realm was Father's most cherished. Realms began their existence when he made his presence into those realms, his presence is so strong that it caused what you'd call a Big Bang. When the Big Bang happened he immediately began work on creating the Heavens for the realms, and then came many worlds which are called moons or planets for life too live on in masses. Eventually he brought his helpers known as angels with him, and they would witness as he created what would be his ideal world for life. The entities that govern the realms are many, the main ones though are known as Order, Chaos, Space, Time, Sol, Life and Death. These entities were among his best, for they embodied exactly what they are called. In what you'd perceive as time, a dark primordial entity formed called Ixis, and the seven Chaos... The first children of Chaos took it upon themselves too defeat Ixis. Ixis attempted too consume the first realm but was destroyed and scattered. When Father made his ideal world it would be special, it would be where he'd create beings formed in his image and born with immortal souls, mortals before that day would always strive and seek a way so that they would have their own soul that was immortal. Mankind would be made with souls immortal which made them unique and special. But one of the angels became jealous and corrupted and possessed a serpent and tricked Mankind. Mankind gained the knowledge of good and evil, and was denied everlasting life in the flesh if they desired it. As time went by more realms were made and our realm would be one of the realms from imagination that helped it exist. We exist within the 3rd wall of existence, everything we've ever known exists within the 3rd wall of existence, every so often the 4rth wall is broken causing a mass of cracks, many have sought to see the other side of the 5th wall and beyond and failed. As for the beings made to govern the realms, many exist, most are benign but others are malevolent and many rejected Father. Those who rejected Father wanted to be served as gods to lesser beings, and were empowered by their followers belief in them. Many of the benign beings that govern the realms were loyal to Father, but because of their power even they were seen as gods to mortals and were empowered even if they rejected the worship. In time the benign and malevolent beings came to Earth, the ideal world created by Father as the figurative center of a realm. The beings were commonly worshipped and some encountered alien sentience to be helpful in their goals. The most humble of these beings made it clear to worship the Father and in time his Son, the Son is a fragment of the Father, the Father did this so he could experience human life. Ultimately war broke out across the realms, many realms were destroyed and countless lives lost for eternity. But as long as a prime realm survived, then other realms could be made, but when a prime realm dies then the entire multiverse within is forever gone or fragmented which causes rips in reality. To combat the threats, the greater beings left behind seven artifacts in the physical world, with an eighth to serve as a physical anchor into reality as a physical being. The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are examples of what I speak about." After explaing this, Nazo turned and faced Neo Dr. Eggman.

"Ivo Julian Kintobor, you attained forbidden knowledge and your crimes against the multiverse are punishable by total erase from existence. But I shall do something too spare you, you shall forever be denied the power of Order and Chaos, your knowledge will be that of hardly making a machine no matter what you do, and you will have too rely on another living being for your help if ever wish to do anything with machines. And know that your brother Oliver is the son of Order. He and I shall continue our clash until the appointed time , and when I can't face him then Sonic the chosen one shall fight. You have served your purpose, and the last things you'll see before heading into the abyss is the fall of the Neo Eggman Empire, an empire founded upon one who walked the path of the evil regarded as Nazis. " After showing these things, they all returned to the Neo Death Egg.

Suddenly all the heroes found themselves outside along with Snively, the Neo Death Egg launched but then Dr. Oliver Eggman and his lackeys left and Phage was activated. Nazo teleported outside and challenged the Neo Death Egg. Neo Dr. Eggman was drooling with anger. "Fire everything we've got at that platinum rodent! I refuse to allow an organic too surpass or destroy machines!" Neo Dr. Eggman shouted at Orbot and Cubot.

"But boss, there is..." Before Orbot could warn about the Phage virus, both he and Cubot were grabbed by their throats.

"I built you two to do whatever I demand however and whenever I demand it! All things living and machine shall do as I demand! You all are my playthings that amuse me until I get bored of your lives! You all will die if I see fit! And I'm tired of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters always coming out on top in the long run! I've enjoyed messing up their lives but now all shall die! I'll do it myself and you worthless colorful imitation of lackeys get out of my sight before I melt you into slag!" And with that Neo Dr. Eggman's glasses came off and he tossed the two at an exit. They retreated from the Death Egg, and watched what transpired. The doctor attempted too fire at Nazo, but everything failed.

The Phage virus destroyed every operating function in the Death Egg. Nazo then zoomed into the Death Egg like a projectile, after he exited he entered in and out several times. He finished his attack with a Chaos Blast Sphere, the orb of chaotic energy ripped through the hanger of the Death Egg. The heroes and villains in the Northern Tundra of Artika saw a massive explosion, the orcas under Ahklut's leadership were under the ice and felt the force of the explosion. The orcas dove into the deep, and kept a safe distance from where the Death Egg would crash.

The Egg Totem base was soon smashed as the Death Egg in a ball of flames crashed. Half of the station would sink into the ocean, and the other half exploded with the Egg Totem. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were speechless. After many months, the Death Egg was finally destroyed and Mecha Sally had her free will restored. "I can hardly believe it..." Guntiver the Wolf said.

"We did it." Augustus said.

"We have done it!" Sealia the Seal said.

"Our proactive approach paid off." Erma the Ermine said.

"Guys... I don't know how. But we took down the Death Egg!" Sonic said, everyone felt like celebrating but after what happened in their last premature celebration, they simply gazed at the fires of the Death Egg.

Nazo hovered over his friends and smiled, Sonic nodded to him. "My friends. You have all struggled hard and for that you all shall have rewards. For the Northern Tundra Freedom Fighters, you shall take a long needed vacation. As for my friends, you shall witness and experience miracles." Nazo said, as he looked at his friends. He saw Silver starting too fly away. "Where are you going young traveler?" Nazo asked Silver.

"Well um... Since I completed my mission, and you're here great Nazo. I figured that..." Before Silver could finish, Nazo put a hand on his shoulder.

"If not for you, then none of this could've happened. You shall be the sole member of the future, to witness the Time of Miracles." Nazo said as he used his powers and teleported the Northern Tundra Freedom Fighters to their home. The G.U.N agents were given an extraction. Team Fighters, Silver and Mecha Sally teleported into the New Mobotropolis energy plant.

Once inside they saw Team Freedom fighting the Tails Doll, after its horrible transformation. Nazo saved his friends and with a wave of the hand destroyed Tails Doll. He then teleported everyone safely outside, where Nazo assembled a crowd. "Hear me fair citizens of New Mobotropolis! I am Nazo the Hedgehog. I am the son of Chaos, born into this world back when the Xorda first attacked Earth and bombed it which resulted in it becoming planet Mobius. I have come. For today is the start of the Time of Miracles!" Nazo said humbly as the crowd was in awe of his presence. "First miracle is one you'll witness. Behold as I restore my old friend, and an honored knight of the kingdom; Antoine the Brave Coyote!" Nazo said as the comatose Antoine was summoned before the crowd, they gasped seeing what happened next. Antoine was healed, they watched his bad eye open and restored. His entire body was healed and looked fresh. "Antoine my dear friend you lost much. And I shall give it back. But first, I gift to you my friend your true potential. You can now do things you never thought possible." Nazo said as he gifted new boots, gloves and combat gear that was light and enabled Antoine too move faster as a result.

"What iz all of zhis?" Antoine said, for the first time in a month he was able to speak again. He was amazed at how he looked. Nazo hugged Antoine and cried, he finally had his buddy back on his feet.

"As I will it. General D'Collete is back. I joyously bring back the general and Tommy Turtle." Nazo said as he opened up a portal. The ones he spoke of returned. Antoine was in tears having his father back.

There was much that happened, after Antoine was restored. Nazo summoned King Acorn, he then performed another miracle. "King Acorn my old friend. Ever since you and King Maxx from Moebius ended up in the Void and then the Zone of Silence at the exact same time. You've been cursed by his corruption, and plagued by his will and desire for control and domination. And it was he who swore loyalty to Naugus and not you. Now I purge you of the corruption of the evil King Maxx the Cursed." Nazo said as he hit King Acorn with a beam. King Acorn was completely restored, he looked youthful and healthy and like a true squirrel. "Arise as King Nigel the Redeemed. Your true birth name, which was desired for you before birth." Everyone was shocked too see King Acorn restored.

Geoffrey St. John the Skunk, was possessed by Ixis Naugus and was baffled by what happened. Before he could act, another miracle happened. "People of New Mobotropolis! For too long you have lived in fear, and without your precious city. So I return unto you that city. Behold!" Nazo said as he lifted the nanite city into the sky. They then watched as he cleaned away the radiation fallout from the attack on Old Robotropolis. He then restored the city into Old Mobotropolis, and then teleported them all to Westside Island. Once there he placed Old Mobotropolis on to the ground. "As I promised. I have restored the old city. And the Kingdom of Acorn's old claims for Westside Island, have been claimed. You can live in the safety of Mobotropolis without fear of the past transgressions. All of your homes and possessions are in the old city restored. I have also restored Knothole Village, the village is safely in the Wood Zone of this island! And now too uproot the evil that has planted itself among you!" Nazo said as he used Chaos energies and made psychic powers, he used this in order too capture the possessed Geoffrey St. John.

"What sorcery is this?!" The skunk said, everyone gasped when he said that.

"Isn't that something that an old sorcerer we know says?" Sonic said.

Nazo brought his old friend before him. "Behold! The false king Ixis Naugus, has possessed this poor misguided young man. With my mere will I free your soul Naugus, and free Geoffrey!" Nazo said as the shadowy soul of Naugus was removed from Geoffrey. Nazo then teleported himself and the heroes too a distant castle where Witchcart was located.

Witchcart was shocked and bowed. "N-N-Nazo?! What..." Witchcart was speechless.

"Wendy Witchcart Naugus, the Troll Witch! I have come in order too return what you've searched for. No one should be without family." Nazo said as the souls of the three other Order of Ixis wizards appeared. "Behold the truth on Naugus! It is true that long ago the three Order of Ixis wizards known as Suguna the Lobster, Nusgau the Bat and Agunus the Rhino were elemental masters who sought control over fire. But there was more too what happened, contrary too what others have been told, there was a fourth wizard who helped them. This wizard is Walter Naugus the Troll! Naugus had the power of shape shifting, crystalization, crystal manipulation and the power too enthral those of weak mind and will. He sent his soul out of his body, and guided the three but their prideful nature resulted in their fusion, his soul was caught in the chaos and gave shape too a new thrall body with complete elemental mastery but most of his older powers were lost until he entered the Zone of Silence. He slowly begun to realize his soul was trapped in the thrall body and could only migrate into other thralls. But now, I return you to your original body and give you back your original power, my old friend the power you were forced with is too much and shall be removed." Nazo said, as he put Naugus' soul into a body that looked exactly like the one everyone else knew well, except there was now a tail. Nazo explained a little on the trolls once this revival was done. "The Mobian Trolls were the Second Great Civilian, until a day of reckoning came for their worship of the dark primordial god known as Ixis. They tapped into his power, which was a crime of nature. Only a few trolls are alive today. The Naugus twins Walter and Wendy are among them. My old friends, I humbly ask you leave the Kingdom of Acorn alone." Nazo said.

"We shall honor your wishes as long as you are around Nazo. But Eggman might drive us into crossing over." Walter said, thanks to Nazo he was fresh.

Nazo then teleported everyone back to Mobotropolis. Nazo then teleported too the Southern Baronies, where Bunnie was going too get new cybernetics from the Baron of the Neo Egg Army unit. However Badniks from the original Eggman Empire attacked. A building came crushing down on Bunnie in the fight, Nazo quickly destroyed every Badnik. The people of the south watched him. "Hear me Baron of the Neo Egg Army unit, Neo Dr. Eggman is no more! You may have noticed most of you are flesh and blood again. This is my doing for I am Nazo! The Time of Miracles is here! You're all free! I will deal with Sand Blast City, and will it that to you the Southern Baronies return! The United Federation is your allies. And as for my friend Bunnie." Nazo said to the masses, as he lifted up Bunnie. "I shall restore her as a cyborg and return her home." Nazo said as Bunnie no longer felt pain.

The Baron whom is Bunnie's uncle Beauregard, took off his hat and bowed too Nazo. "Thank y'all so much for delivering us... We'll never forget this miraculous day. We shall be loyal to you and your friends." The Baron said with joyous tears in his eyes.

Nazo knew where this was leading. "I treasure this all. But don't praise or worship me as a god! That glory goes to the one many call the Father. He is the one true God of everything, and by his blessings I have been his instrument in bringing you and others so many miracles. Here is but one of the books of the deeds he and his followers have done. Be humble and wise my old friend." Nazo said as he presented a Bible.

He then left and put an end too the aggressions of the Sand Blasters. However Jack was taken away and arrested by the United Federation. His team was made passive, and would be different. Nazo then took Bunnie to Mobotropolis, he gave her new cybernetic legs based off of designs from Rotor and Sir Charles.

"Bunnie! You're zhe cyborg again." Antoine said with excitement.

Bunnie was surprised too see Antoine on his feet again. The last time she saw him, he was wrapped up in bandages. Antoine was also surprised, because the last time he saw her, she was completely organic. "Antoine!" She said with tears as she came to her husband and embraced him.

"I am glad too return Bunnie back to us. I have missed her." Nazo said.

Everyone was surprised with what developed. "Nazo... I... Is that you in there Green?" Rotor asked.

"It is my friend. I've been away for far too long. But now I am here, so that I can right the wrongs brought upon you all. For you Rotor, I restore your youth back to you. And as a reward, I unlock your true potential and give you your true strength." Nazo said as Rotor now looked young again, he now no longer needed his glasses. What surprised everyone was the fact he was ripped! Ripped as in muscular and fit, he no longer was a potbellied walrus. He was also gifted goggles, gloves and shoes.

"Whoa!? What?! Wow! I feel so alive!" Rotor said with excitement as he moved faster than he could when he was a teenager.

Everyone in Mobotropolis viewed a miracle that they had waited a long time for. "Now Mecha Sally... It is time!" Nazo said as he levitated Mecha Sally into the air. "The doctor made you into a tool for destruction, but no longer shall this be a reality! What once was flesh and bone, become whole again! With a humble gift from me." Nazo said as everyone watched Mecha Sally become Princess Sally. Sally was gifted new clothing from Nazo, she was also given a set of family weapons. These weapons were called the Acorn Blades, they were blue Rings created by an old family friend who made them for Sally when she was in her early teens.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..." Sally said as she stood speechless.

"Sally..." King Acorn said.

All of Sally's friends circled her, they then had a huge group hug. "Welcome back Sal!" Sonic said with excitement as he had a tear of joy.

Nazo smiled. "Let it be known on this day, the old city of Mobotropolis has been restored! And with its return is the new Kingdom of Acorn! And I gladly present... The New Freedom Fighters!" Nazo said with excitement. Because he willed everything to be accepted, and for things too be right. Throughout the rest of the day he made more miracles, such as fully healing Dr. Quack and making him happy once again. He also restored Queen Acorn. And made Jules Hedgehog a healthy Mobian again, which made Sonic happy.

What a first day for the Time of Miracles. But what else will happen? Find out on day two!


	2. Day 2

Day 2

After the first day ended for the Time of Miracles, the second day came. There would be a great reckoning this day, for Nazo left for another dimension which would be the first of many. He teleported too the Special Zone, where Feist the Panda lived. Nazo floated in the void of the Special Zone and couldn't find Feist anywhere. "Gaaah! Who enters the Special Zone; Nazo!" A pair of glowing eyes appeared as a voice came out of nowhere.

Nazo looked at eyes. "Feist my ancient friend. What has happened to you?!" Nazo asked the ancient being.

Feist spoke as his yellow glowing eyes floated without a body. "There was a great power the likes of which Feist has never felt before. It shook the very fabric of reality. Feist felt his body beginning too suffer. But Feist could easily keep his form, however the Special Zone was suffering. So Feist decided too give up manifesting in order too preserve the Special Zone." Feist explained.

"So you're giving it your all just so we can talk?" Nazo asked.

"Indeed. Though Feist willingly choose this, Feist would like Sonic and Tails here so that Feist can explain his tale of old." Feist asked as his eyes looked sad.

Nazo did as Feist asked and created a sphere for them too walk on, the sphere was like that of past challenges in the Special Zone. Nazo explained what was going on quickly. "What story do you need too tell us big guy?" Sonic asked Feist.

"Feist must tell you how he and Uma ended up in the Void and then the Zone of Silence." Feist said as he recalled a long time ago. "Feist once called Chuh-Nan home. There Feist lived as one of the Ancient Walkers loyal helpers and defender against evil for thousands of years as a humble monk. But as fate would have it, Feist would encounter a member of the Gossamer Clan named Uma. Feist spoke with Uma and she explained her destiny was too ensure that the Sword of Acorn and Crown of Acorn would be destroyed because of the evil that would corrupt the artifacts. Feist spoke with the Ancient Walkers and confirmed this was true. Feist and Uma were shown visions of how we should go about our course. We entered the Void on our free will, and the Ancient Walkers gifted Feist with powers. When we crossed over into the Zone of Silence, Naugus appeared and we made false claims of loyalty. Feist's true powers were beyond that of Naugus. Feist sadly developed a god complex and forgot about mortal life and was angered at being separated from Uma, she meant a lot to Feist. Feist spoke with the Ancient Walkers and was introduced too the Special Zone of old, they foresaw their end and damage to the Special Zone. When the gathering of the Chaos Emeralds happened, Feist used his powers and fused the Void, Zone of Silence and the original Special Zone into his own powerful Special Zone. And now Feist must become one with his Special Zone... Feist made this his destiny... But before Feist leaves... He returns the Original Freedom Fighters to you all. As they once were... Nazo... Take it from here... And know that Feist was glad... Too call all of you friend... Continue too be entertaining. " And with that Feist's eyes faded and the Original Freedom Fighters appeared in front of the heroes while asleep.

Sonic and Tails were speechless that Tig Stripes and his team were alright. Nazo took them all home. "You know for a panda with an ego as big as a Zone. Feist wasn't so bad in the end." Sonic said.

"Now we know how he and Uma were in the Zone of Silence." Tails said. As Nazo got everyone too Castle Acorn where King Acorn cheerfully welcomed them.

Nazo knew he had too check a few more dimensions quickly before he did anything else on Mobius Prime. Nazo had teleported too the No Zone, where he spoke with his counterpart Green-Z and Zonic the Zone Cop. He then explained too them that he was going too get Scourge the Hedgehog and the Destructix and claim them as his own, and take care of a lot of things. Nazo then left and went too confront Dr. Eggman Nega, for he had it with the insane doctor. Nazo easily found him and defeated him, Dr. Eggman Nega was then taken back to the Sol Zone aka Blaze the Cat's world. He was stripped of a lot of his technology and had his memories wiped out on all the dimensional trouble he caused, and Sol Emeralds that Blaze the Cat was looking for, were placed on a couple of the islands. Amy Rose, Cream & Cheese would later be sent to the Sol Zone in order too help Blaze. The Jeweled Scepter was also returned to safety.

The events happened very fast!

Nazo went across the worlds making sure that there was no damage from the effects of the Super Genesis Wave. Nazo flew across reality making things right in the dimensions that were all part of the Sonic Universe. He knew that things were now right for everyone outside of Mobius Prime.

Nazo then came back to his home dimension feeling glad. He visited his friends May Arachnes aka May the Spider and Mark the Chameleon. He brought back to life Uma and her children, he then made sure that they could all have good lives. He came to Chun-Nan with a big announcement for them. "People of Chun-Nan! And people of the Dragon Kingdom! I am Nazo! I have come too put an end to the conflict here!" When Nazo spoke, everyone in the continent could hear him because he willed it. "For too long you have been divided because of the four ninja houses focused on but the strengths of one bride and not the many individuals. I am here too announce that as of right now, the old ninja clans with brides as their title for leader are disbanded and that in their place shall be many new clans! The old traditional clan ways have returned, there is no longer just lynxes, bats, spiders and chameleons. Today there are many! All are welcomed too join the clans they seek to join." Nazo said.

Conquering Storm glared at Nazo as he came to her. "I am once again humbled by your might." She said with a bow. She then removed contact lenses that were on her eyes, the lenses were fake cybernetics. "And the Raiju Clan though no longer having bride as our title, is willing too continue in your attempts to take down the Eggman Empires." Conquering Storm said.

"The Neo Eggman Empire is gone. But I propose using these new contact lenses. In the days too follow, you and your clan shall publicly call yourselves the Egg Clan. You'll ask Dr. Oliver Eggman to join him as an Egg Boss. I know that I'm asking much for you in the following years, but in the long run this will bring peace and you will help lead Chun-Nan." Nazo said to Conquering Storm.

Nazo then left and continued to do wonderful things for people. He helped out a community living in Avalon. He then told Bow Sparrow of the Avalon Freedom Fighters that King O'Hedge and his family are safely at the Never Lake and heading for Little Planet. Lord Hood would surely go to Dr. Oliver Eggman for help now that the Neo Eggman Empire was gone, but he'd soon suffer some losses after joining the doctor. Nazo said that it was important that everyone pretended King O'Hedge was gone for good.

Nazo then went to where Old Robotropolis once was and brought back to life the Overlanders who died from the missile strike on Old Robotrolis. Dr. Nate Morgan, Lady Agnes Hopkins, Colin Kintobor and Cheddermund. All were revived and sent to a Central City hospital.

Meanwhile back at G.U.N HQ the small man known as Snively was talking with his little sister Hope Kintobor. "Why is that man here!" Hope cried out.

"Agent Julian is one of our best agents. He's returned because his cover has been compromised." Madonna Garnet explained.

Commander Abraham Tower then explained. "You see Hope. Agent Julian Snively has been one of our best spies. For over a decade now he's provided us with tons of information on our enemies in the Neo Eggman Empire and the Eggman Empire. Thanks to him, we've gotten the edge against the doctor." The Commander said.

"True I loved my uncle Julian once, I understood his evil. I dedicated myself too years of enduring abuse and torment, all while secretly undermining his efforts. I've made terrible decisions all while doing this." Snively explained.

"What about when you tried forcing me to join you?!" Hope cried out.

"That was all a test. I was at an emotionally weak moment when I worked on my final attempts too stop Neo Dr. Eggman, and I felt that I needed to test you too see if you'd be loyal to G.U.N or not. And I'm sorry for the despicable test." Snively said.

Hope's world was turned upside down. She could hardly deal with the news. "I don't know what too say... But why wasn't I told Snively's real first name is Julian?! Why wasn't I told that Colin Jr. Was an alias he went by?! Why wasn't I told that he's a G.U.N scientist and spy?!" Hope cried out.

"It was high level security. If you were told it would've been a security risk." The Commander said.

Hope felt like the world was spinning around here. Then Nazo appeared and said that the Time of Miracles was here. He then gave Hope a choice too live wherever she wanted to live. She knew it was time too meet Sonic again, and that she felt like she belonged with the Mobians. Hope was taken to Mobotropolis on Westside Island because Nazo teleported her there, and she was surprised that all of her friends welcomed her back with open arms.

Nazo also met up with Dulcy. He explained to her that her mother Sabina was actually alive. Then he helped the Mobian Dragons migrate to Chun-Nan and helped them take on their true Mobian forms. Dulcy was now slim, a little shorter, and had more of a Chinese dragon look to her. The dragons were grateful for the grand migration that they believed would some day happen.

Nazo then teleported to Soumerca. He met the Wolf Pack Nation and Felidae. He then explained that the Wolf Pack truly belonged in Northamer. As for the cat tribe, the time of great change came as they were foretold by Nazo. They saw Nazo as a sort of god and did whatever he asked of them by choice. He changed their ways so that they were more peaceful and encouraged them not too worship him but to worship the one he calls Father. Queen Hathor accepted all of this, and he honored their wishes too have clothing as their form of identity. The Felidae were no longer savage and xenophobic, they were now more peaceful.

Nazo also met up with Lupe. She removed one of her scars and made her younger so that she could have more time with her family. Nazo also erased her families' Roboticizetion from history, and instead had it that they were separated from everyone else for a long time. Lupe thanked her friend deeply for everything and was glad her people once again called Northamer home. And the Wolf Pack would have but one leader among all their people.

Nazo then teleported and told Rotor the truth about his family. Rotor was told Sherman was actually his uncle, and that his brother was actually his cousin. Rotor's real father was Tundra the Walrus, Rotor thought for years that Tundra was his stepfather but was shocked too learn that Tundra is his real father. Rotor then realized that the lady walrus he saw die from illness at a bedside so long ago was actually his mother. Nazo brought Rotor's family too confirm this truth, and although he was surprised he ultimately was accepting of it and glad that he has a family and that his Uncle Sherman was like a father.

Nazo later revived Melo the Bee and the rest of the Golden Hive colony that was lost. He wondered though where the King and Queen were, because they weren't anywhere on Mobius Prime. Nazo did much for the world and he brought back Sir Connery, the knight was returned home.

Nazo then found Nicolette the Weasel, however the Genesis Wave changed her appearance for her fur color has been changed from purple to pink and her attire has likewise been altered. Her new outfit is colored mostly white and black, with white boots that have black cuffs and toes. She also wears a cape that is black on the outside and white on the inside, and a white had with a pair of gold-rimmed goggles resting on the brim. She has a black belt, a harness of some sort that she wears over one shoulder, and white gloves with black bars across the knuckles. "Nazo... Green... Sonny... Is that really you?" Nicolette said with tears in her eyes.

Nazo smiled. "Hi mom." He said as he hugged her.

"Its been so long! I am beyond happy to see you. Too think my son is Nazo, and I'm here too see you like this. I retired because of Nack... And now I'm back with my boy." Nicolette said.

Nazo aka Green was so happy. "Though I am adopted. I am still yourn son. And now I begin the reunion of our family." He said as he summoned Team Hooligans.

Nazo's adopted uncles were glad too see him. Nazo was able too makes it so that for now on, the Fang the Sniper and Nack the Weasel personalities of his adopted wolf/weasel hybrid uncle could swap in and out. "Green... Green you are Nazo! I've missed you Green my boy." Fang said as he hugged Nazo and cried tears of joy.

"I've missed you Fang... And soon our family shall be whole again." Nazo said as he summoned Rouge the Bat.

Rouge and Fang fought each other at first, but Nazo froze them in place. "Look... I know of what happened in the past. But that's the past. Now is the time too move on. We are family... Please... Don't let our family be broken." Nazo asked, this was the one thing he wouldn't force too fix.

Rouge and Fang talked things over. After a long while, they were able too start repairing old wounds. Everything couldn't be fixed in just one chat, but it was a start and they were willing too talk over their issues and settle things. "I never thought I'd have a big family again." Rouge said.

Nazo could only smile. "Tomorrow we'll stop Scourge and the Destructix, get Fiona back, and I'll bring back Station Square. We shall rest as I bring positive things to our world." Nazo said as he meditated and caused many great things in the world, and with Chaos the world would in endure the future challenges and tests.

So much happened in day 2 and after tomorrow ends. The Time of Miracles will be set in stone with the changes.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

On Moebius aka Anti-Mobius, Scourge the Hedgehog and the Destructix used a Warp Ring in order to plan their terrible plan that Scourge came up with. Scourge with the help of Dr. Finitevous created a powerful new bomb called the Anarchy Beryl Bomb, and it was a weapon that can shake the very fabric of reality. Scourge planned on having his team drop the bomb in the dead center of New Mobotropolis and then activating it.

Scourge and his team were very dangerous indeed, for they took care of the Suppression Squad minus Miles the Fox, and Scourge was glad that he dealt with them. "Now that I've taken care of those traitors, it's time for us to rock Sonic's world!" Scourge said with a victorious grin and much excitement.

Fiona had felt close to Scourge and braved breaking him out of the multiverse prison of all places, and yet she was clueless on exactly what the bomb was going to do but felt that dropping a bomb on the people who once looked after her was going beyond crossing the line. Even the Destructix were concerned, though they didn't know the full power of the bomb they still felt the sense that it was their world and that something bad would happen if this bomb went off. "Boss, are you sure about this?" Sergeant Simian asked Scourge, while they got everything ready to go through the Warp Ring.

Scourge just replied by saying. "You're my gang and you do as I say." The Destructix and their second in command looked at each other, but they knew that odds were even with Scourge's carefully laid out plan that Sonic would do something.

However when everyone went through the Warp Ring, they saw nothing a wide open plain where New Mobotropolis once was located. "What the $# &! Where is the dang city?!" Scourge shouted out loud.

"I'm afraid y'all missed the big party." A familiar voice said, and it was none other than Fang the Sniper.

Scourge turned around. "Nack? What are you and those two lammos doing here?" Scourge said as he gestured to Fang/Nack and his two teammates Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite/Duck.

"Oh look it's the cheap knock off, and Fiona with her friends." Bean said with a grin as he mimicked the pose that Scourge was in.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Alright guys, what's going on and where is New Mobotropolis?" The young vixen asked.

Fang had a smug look on his face. "Well Fiona my dear. The entire city was removed and Sonic and the lot are on a faraway island." Fang said.

"Oh, yeah right. How can an entire city just get removed from a location, unless that fat egg-face hit them first?" Scourge said with a mix of sarcasm and anger.

Bean then had a big grin on his face. "Don't ask me, ask the guy who did it. And he's coming to knock that crown off of your head." Bean said as a green streak suddenly ran back and forth.

It was Green the Hedgehog, he smirked. "Long time no see Faker." Green said to Scourge, he then looked at Fiona. "Hey there Fiona." He said with a wave.

Fiona was speechless to see Green again, she had no idea what was going on but odds were it couldn't be good for the Destructix and Scourge. "Green… What is going on here?! Are you somehow involved in whatever happened to the city?" Fiona asked while the rest of her team held the Anarchy Beryl Bomb.

"Am I involved? That's an understatement. I actually removed the entire city, and relocated everyone to a place I like to call Westside Island, the island where Tails was born. And everyone is doing good there since I took down the Neo Eggman Empire." Green said as he scratched his nose.

The Destructix could hardly believe any of Green's claims. "How is that possible?" Lightning Lynx asked.

"I'll show you guys, but I'm afraid that I need to remove the Anarchy Beryl Bomb. I'd rather it never be used or get locked down in the catacombs of Castle Acorn within the next thirty years." Green said, as he was making a reference to a possible future.

Predator Hawk kept a stern gaze on Green's eyes, and he knew every single movement that someone could make whenever they lied. And yet he could tell from looking at Green, that he was telling the truth and yet he could hardly believe the truth. "He's not lying." He told the others.

"What weapons did you use for the destruction of the doctor?" Sergeant Simian asked.

"Just in case no one has figured it out by now, I am more or less a living weapon. And my Chaos powers are superior whenever I have the Chaos Emeralds." Green said as he made three Chaos Emeralds float in the air after taking them out from his quills.

Scourge had enough of Green. "I had the most awesome and perfect plan ever created! I am not going to let you ruin it now. Once we've beaten you into the dirt we'll find Westside Island and then we will…" Before Scourge could finish, Green used a Spin Dash and sent Scourge flying on to his back.

"Looks like you've lost your touch Scourge. Monologuing in the middle of a fight you intend to star. For shame!" Green said as he got ready to fight.

Scourge then had anger in his eyes. "Destructix! Destroy that loser!" Scourge ordered.

The Destructix placed the Anarchy Beryl Bomb down. They charged but then a laser sniper shot hit the ground in front of them. "Missed me boys?" Nicolette the Weasel said as she and Rouge the Bat came into the picture.

"Nic? Rouge!?" Fiona said.

"Been a while sweetheart. But you've been a naughty girl and I'm here to whip you into shape." Nicolette said as she walked towards the Destructix.

"Funny how ironic things can be Fiona, your old team didn't trust me and called me a criminal when you were all good. And now you're cruel and rotten." Rouge said sarcastically.

Fiona in anger charged at Rouge. Team Hooligans then helped Nicolette take on the rest of the Destructix. "Looks like we're going just one-on-one, Scourge." Green said as he got ready to fight Scourge.

Sergeant Simian engaged Bark in hand-to-hand combat. "I admit you're stronger than you look. Only Knuckles or Mighty could be stronger than you. But regardless I won't go down easy." The gorilla said as he and Bark punched each other. Bark just remained silent as he fought the tall ape.

Bean was dancing around Flying Frog. "Look at me. I have master ultimate dancing." Bean said as he was holding on to Flying's tongue while chaotically moving about.

"Stop! No ring around the rosy!" Flying said as he was having a tough time with Bean.

Predator Hawk and Lightning Lynx were fighting the wolf/weasel hybrid twins Nicolette and Fang. "Funny fact, Fang the Sniper is my real name and title." Fang said as he flew around in the Marvelous Queen.

Predator glared at them. "So you've finally surfaced your true personality. This should be an incredible hunt." The hawk said as he dodged laser fire while chasing Fang in the Marvelous Queen.

Nicolette was swift and fighting Lightning. "How did you gain such speed?" He asked.

"My son gave me a gift along with my brother. And unlike the past times you guys encountered us, we aren't holding back." Nicolette said with a grin as everyone was really putting the pressure on their opponents.

Rouge was taking it easy on Fiona. "You know Fiona, you're good." Rouge said as she dodged attacks from the vixen.

"You're darn right I'm good. And you'll go down this time!" Fiona said as she hit Rouge in the gut.

Rouge then took flight while carrying Fiona. "You're good and you've done a ton of good, I mean trying to make Sonic happy after that royal break up was nice. And yet you abandoned not only him and everyone else, but also your real boyfriend. I mean those people took you and gave you so much, and yet that wasn't enough for you." Rouge said in a serious tone which Fiona hadn't heard before.

Fiona looked over at Green and Scourge who were fighting each other. "I could never betray him… I fell for Scourge because he was making me think of what Green could be like if he truly became a bad boy. I was attracted to that… And I thought that maybe I could somehow try and fix the problems on Moebius but all I did was make things worse… I care about Green so much." Fiona explained with a tear in her eyes.

"Well kid, I hate to say this but your gang is going down. And you're no match for a properly trained government spy." Rouge said as Team Hooligans and Nicolette were winning.

Scourge and Green charged at each other. "What makes you think you can beat me?! You're just another hedgehog. I'm Scourge the Anti-Sonic! I've beaten Sonic and Shadow to a standstill!" Scourge shouted as they butted heads.

"I may not have technically beaten either of them in a fight. But I've got a better track record and experience next to you Scourge." Green said as he pushed Scourge forward, Green didn't look like he was tiring at all. "Compared to you, how many Badniks have I destroyed? How many times have I sent villains including you packing? And how many times have I won our fights?" Green said as he pushed Scourge forward more. "I've beaten you in the past Scourge, and I'll do it again. You couldn't even beat Sonic when you were Super Scourge." Green said as he sent Scourge flying forward. Green then swiftly knocked out Sergeant Simian, Flying Frog and Predator Hawk. He then got in a fist fight with Lightning Lynx.

"How are you so fast?" Lighting asked.

Green dodged his attacks. "Chaos is the answer. But I've also trained with Conquering Storm, in the off hours when she isn't posing as an Egg Boss or Grandmaster of the now defunct D.E.L." Green said as he kicked Lightning.

This claim angered Lightning. "How could you possibly train with her? You're an outsider and not of the Raiju Clan!" Lightning had absolutely no idea what happened to his clan since he left.

Green then locked hands with Lighting, they were face to face. "Maybe because I practiced hard with defending others in mind? Maybe because I'm humble about my skills and not egotistical? Maybe because I bested her in an honorable dual and made peace with the Raiju Clan? And maybe just because I'm a nice guy who saved your clan from being truly enslaved by the Neo Eggman Empire or the Eggman Empire. And just maybe they are now calling themselves the Egg Clan so they can help sabotage the Eggman Empire from within, all while you were breaking into the best prison in the multiverse which was severely understaffed with weakened defenses because of a madman called Dr. Eggman Nega." Green said as he pushed Lightning down to the ground and then knocked him out.

Scourge overheard the last bit as he tackled Green. "What do you mean understaffed and weakened defenses?!" He shouted.

"Did you honestly and I do mean honestly, think that a mere Sonic with an unnatural Chaos related mutation could've broken out of a prison meant to hold beings with demi-god and god level powers such as my friends Verti-Cal and Horizon-Al, just because five people from the Prime Zone on purpose got arrested so they could break you out?" Green asked as he back kicked Scourge. "The answer is no! If Zonic or Green-Z or even Zhadow were there, you guys would've been toast and I'm here to say that it's time for you to know that you can no longer get away with your crimes. And you simply don't have the power to do what happened in that prison break all on your own. And unlike you, Al and Cal are rehabilitated, back to normal and having fun in their Zone just like in the good old days before anything bad happened." Green said as he and Scourge fought to a standstill and then pushed him back.

Scourge then chuckled in an almost psychotic manner. "You want power?! I'll give you power!" Scourge said as he grabbed on to the Anarchy Beryl Bomb, he then absorbed all of the Anarchy Beryl in the bomb, the bomb could no longer work at all. Scourge then transformed into Super Scourge. "All hail the king baby!" Super Scourge said with a grin showing his sharp teeth. "I'll bring you fear and pain from the ground to the sky!" Super Scourge said as he charged at Green.

Green was calm, he then held up a hand and Scourge suddenly hit an invisible force field. "I am a whole lot better than you. For I am the Son of Chaos." Green said as he floated into the air, his body then turned into a glowing platinum color. Green transformed into Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog.

"What the? A weakling like you has a Super Form?!" Super Scourge said in disbelief.

Nazo smiled. "I am the very first being who used a Super Form. In a way I invented the Super Form, for I am Nazo the Hedgehog. I was the first child of Chaos born into the world with the form of a Mobian in mind.

Super Scourge then charged and began a fight with Nazo. "This isn't possible!" He shouted as Nazo was hit but just recovered.

Nazo smirked and delivered a powerful punch and then kick. "I told you and Robo-Robotnik mk II and Robotnik Prime long ago. In a rage I'll save each and every one until this war is won." Nazo said as he and Super Scourge continued fighting. "For the Time of Miracles is the Greatest Storm, I know that the oppressed have waited much too long, and I am here to be their star shining in the darkness. I'm here to conquer fear, like the sun I run off into the day. Like the night I fight! The end of the time is near, and for all those evil I shall bring pain and fear. In a flash I'll be gone holding your crown on high. In my rage I shall save each and every one until this war is won! Like a sword I'll slash through all of the power you've taken from Mobius and return it to the Chaos Force." Nazo said as he and Super Scourge had a very intense fight, it was clear that Nazo was far better.

"Shut up! Just die!" Super Scourge shouted.

"I shall fight until the fight here has been won by me." Nazo said as he continued fighting.

Scourge grabbed the Anarchy Beryl Bomb. "You know, every world will have its end! And I'm here to prove that to you!" He said as he charged the bomb and then threw it at Nazo from the skies, but Nazo stopped it and with a wave of his hands completely erased the bomb from existence and sent the pieces of Anarchy Beryl to Moebius.

Nazo then charged at Scourge and hit him with a head-butt. They then were transported into a reality where night and day were passing in a circle around the two powerful beings. "You honestly have no idea how strong I am. I have powers that can bend reality to my will and only an equal or greater force can kill me, and even if I die, I'll just come back. It would take multiple Super Forms in order to stop me. I can also feel all of the forces in the universe by being like this. I can feel the world beneath me moving. I can see beyond the fabric of reality. But among all the things I can sense and feel, I enjoy the taste of Day and savor Night. My love of the night is greater than you could possibly understand, for the Moon Princess embodies Night and we love each other very much." Nazo said as he and Scourge fought while flying around Night and Day.

"You may call me evil but either way you're going down. Your Super Form will burn out of Rings soon." Super Scourge said as he grinned and kept fighting.

Nazo then said. "My eyes are filled with curiosity on what our future can be like, you may think you have power over me. But that is where you're mistaken. True in the distant future of worlds they'll naturally end, but that is nature." He punched Super Scourge hard.

"In this life there's room for you and me shiny boy." Super Scourge said, as he tried pushing Nazo into the day.

Nazo stopped. "I dare to fight you whenever the time calls for it. I scream out my dreams for a better universe and I've brought back the dead, fixed many problems such as the D.E.L being around. The Nerbs are closet to freedom thanks to me. The pronghorns will be needed for the future… A good friend of mine is alive somewhere in the world even though he was seemingly destroyed… The worlds have been tested and I have made things right. The Anarchy Beryl Bomb and Tikaos will never plague the future of Mobius Prime. And now I shall end this by taking the power that was never meant to be yours and you will never rule Moebius or any other world." Nazo said as he grabbed Super Scourge by the throat.

Super Scourge then saw them teleported back to where they came from on Mobius Prime when the fight started. Super Scourge naturally ran out of energy, and then everyone watched as Nazo extracted the Chaos energies from Scourge's body. Scourge went from being completely green, to his original blue color with some streaks of green around his wrists, ankles and quills. He was dropped down, he tried punching Nazo but it didn't do anything. "No…" He said.

Nazo then closed his eyes. "I told you Scourge, you can't beat me. Accept it, you've lost and I win." After Nazo said that, Scourge yelled loudly, he then pulled large chunks of quills out of his head which resulted in him looking like a had a buzz cut in his hair.

Scourge then completely lost it and tried in vain to punch Nazo. He passed out naturally and Nazo cuffed him up, he took on his normal form of Green. "Green… What just happened?!" Fiona shouted.

"Scourge passed out after going super on me. Good thing I stopped him, otherwise our world would've been destroyed by the Anarchy Beryl Bomb. I'm going to another dimension in order to settle things with Scourge, and then I'm going to take over the Destructix by right of combat." Green said to Fiona, he tried not to cry around her.

She then placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Green." She then slugged him one hard in the kisser. "That! Was for not coming after me sooner you absent minded hedgehog!" She yelled in a serious tone, she then rapidly kissed him on the lips once she pulled him back up. They kissed for several minutes long. "That was for coming back for me." She said with a smile and tears.

"I'll make things right babe. But for now I have to deal with this poor soul." He said as he blindfolded Scourge.

Scourge was broken, much like Neo Dr. Eggman he had a breakdown from losing so many times. Green used a Warp Ring and the two of them headed for the Litigopolis Zone. Green talked with Scourge as they walked. "Man you surely have been a big pain. But I wouldn't expect any less from the Anti-Sonic. All versions of Sonic have tenacity unlike that of any single being. You've been to some dimensions which is to be expected given how odd things happened with the Zones recently." Green said as he walked into a dark city with storm clouds in the skies. The city was ruined and deserted "Litigopolis… I haven't been here in a long time, it may not look like much now but back in the day it was the world dedicated to law. I've brought you here so I can legally be your guardian and have you adopted." Green said, he didn't hear much from Scourge.

Scourge was silent, and as they traveled into the city. A mysterious bounty hunter fired lasers at them, the bounty hunter was an unusual panther/human hybrid who wore red. She was after Scourge because of a gigantic bounty on his head. "Why do you care so much for him hedgehog?" She asked as Green fought her.

"Because even though he's done many unforgivable things I answer to a higher order, and that being has told me to give Scourge a second chance. I know everything he's done in his life, and I feel that he misses having a family. Good as his father may have been for the public, he neglected his own son and over the years that made Scourge lose it. True that their world is filled with cowards and bullies who'd rather avoid their problems then take them on and face them. But regardless I want to give Scourge another chance, and I feel if given enough time that I can help him out." Green said as he did everything to keep Scourge safe.

Perhaps because Scourge was broken, or perhaps because he lost his marbles, or because he was genuinely moved by Green's words, the unexpected would happen. "Well hedgehog, if you're willing to try making that crazy case better, then be my guest. But don't ask for my help when he turns crazy on you." The bounty hunter said.

Green then heard a detonator, he ran with Scourge and then an explosive went off. "We're safe for now." Green said as he laid Scourge against a wall, then it heavily rained.

Scourge slowly started to remove his blindfold. "Green… You… Are the only person whose shown me care… In a way I've never heard before… In spite of everything I've done… You want to give me another chance… Well…" Scourge took off his blindfold and was crying. "I'll do whatever you want of me…" And with that Scourge hugged Green.

Green didn't expect this. He then turned into Nazo and used his powers in order to restore Litigopolis and made sure the people were safe. They then met up with the Sally of that Zone and she got all of the legal documents taken care of. Nazo then went with Scourge and they met up with the Zone Cops, and as they traveled back to Mobius Prime on the Cosmic Interstate, Scourge willingly fell off of the roads. "Scourge!" Nazo shouted as he chased after him.

"It's alright Nazo… I've accepted my actions… I need time to myself before I go back to my real home… Farewell… Take better care of things then I ever could…" Scourge said with a kind smile as he fell for eternity.

Nazo decided to respect Scourge's wishes and let him fall for eternity until he called for Nazo to come back. Nazo reluctantly came back to Mobius Prime and explained everything that happened while he was gone. The Destructix became Nazo's team which meant that they were Green's team. Later on Nazo took the Anti-Heroes and former villains to Mobotropolis, there were arguments and many things were explained.

Everyone was shocked to learn that Nack the Weasel was actually the War Hero from the Great War known as Fang the Sniper, and that Bark and Bean were in the war as well. They explained things along with Amadeus Prower, as well as Dr. Quack, Jules and Charles Hedgehog. They explained some of their war stories including how two beings from another Zone helped them, and how the people of Old Mobotropolis summoned a Star too help them in their struggles. It was quite a series of tales and Fiona and the Destructix were surprised when they were forgiven for their past actions.

Fiona knew it would be a while before anyone would want to call her friend ever again. She was glad to be forgiven, though when they learned her actions were a result of going under cover for the most part, it was a bit easier to forgive considering she slapped Tails. Nazo gave Fiona a new outfit to wear, and she was glad that she now had three outfits to choose from.

"Hey guys, I just got a call from the President when I told him that Fiona and the Destructix are now working for Green." Rouge said as she had her video call online.

The President of the United Federation was on the video call. "I've looked over your personal records. And I'm glad to hear Agent Green has you working for him, which is why I offer you all a place within the ranks of G.U.N." The President of the U.F offered.

"Wait… Green works for G.U.N?" Fiona said with surprise.

"Yes, but he's only allowed to tell G.U.N personnel and long term Freedom Fighters who served in the field for at least two years." The President explained. "Hugo Brass thinks you and your team are perfect for helping out in Northamer." The President added.

Fiona and Green would later talk over the matter of him keeping his status as a G.U.N agent a secret from her. But regardless she and the Destructix accepted the jobs, and Stg. Simian was proud to be in an actual army, and Predator Hawk would join up only because he viewed Green as the strongest. Green and Fiona did have quite the talk on the whole secrets thing, and he did admit that he hoped she could've learned better morale from being a Freedom Fighter. She did admit that she was excited now that they were both agents and that he doubled as a Freedom Fighter, he hoped that maybe someday the Destructix could be a type of mobile Freedom Fighter cell.

And so Nazo would make sure things would be right, he even flew over Avalon and made sure that someone looking down could see a shooting star tonight and have a good wish. He made sure that Cassia the Pronghorn wouldn't die because of her illness, and he went to see Knuckles.

On Angel Island, Knuckles was still having it hard that his people and Julie-Su were taken away from him because of Thrash. "Nazo! Why are you here just now?!" He asked.

"I've come to tell you where your people are and to tell you truth that your forefathers wouldn't and couldn't tell you." Nazo said as he flew towards Knuckles. The Chaotix were nowhere to be seen, and although Nazo knew why, he wouldn't ask unless Knuckles was up to it.

"You do know where they are!" Knuckles said.

Nazo gestured for Knuckles to calm down. "They are in a dark dimension known as the Twilight Cage, and Team Relics are willing to help get you there. They've been working on a dimensional gate for some time. I can't bring the echidnas back because the world is still too dangerous for your people, until Dr. Oliver Eggman has been defeated, the echidnas shall be in the Twilight Cage for their own safety. I sent Dimitri there myself. Though I've looked for Dr. Finitevous, he's vanished. And as for Max and his girlfriend and her family, they are safe and sound." Nazo said as he showed images of what happened.

Knuckles felt relief. "Thank you for letting me know that they're safe!" He said joyously. "Though I can't see them now… I'm glad they are safe until Eggman is dealt with." Knuckles said.

"I wish I could do more… But a higher power is telling me that this is how it must be… Now… I shall explain to you the Nocturnus aka Nocturne Clan of Echidnas." Nazo said as he began to show flashbacks.

"Nocturnus?" Knuckles said.

Nazo then showed images of ancient Albion. "Long ago the people of Albion sent people to settle in Soumerca. But the cat tribes were dangerous, two third of the colonists decided to stay and fight. A tribal clan called the Knuckles Clan and the apex scientist clan called the Nocturnus or Nocturne Clan went about destroying the cat tribes. It was brutal and the echidnas were peaceful with their alliance until Chief Pachacamac and his rival Imperator Pir'Oth Ix, claimed one Clan should rule over the other, and then came a civil war which was bad for the Knuckles Clan who were facing the different cat tribes and the technologically superior Nocturnes. They sought to use the Chaos Emeralds for their selfish gains and suffered the wrath of Chaos for such uses as well as the death of many innocent Chao. With the Knuckles Clan virtually wiped out, the Nocturnes were able to wipe out all but one of the cat tribes and spread their influence swiftly. But before the Nocturnus Clan could take over the world, a powerful being wiped their capital out of the ground and took all of the Nocturne echidnas into the Twilight Cage where they would live. The one third of the colonists who left would go off and later settle where the Great Crater would be located, and later make the artificial Angel Island. Those echidnas are your ancestors." Nazo explained as he showed the images of past events to Knuckles in a way that made it feel and look like they were happening.

"Whoa… All this time…" Knuckles said. "But what about the old sins of Albion?" Knuckles asked.

"Long ago when the echidnas made the first Mobian civilization, Mammoth Mogul would rise from his Chaos Emerald giving him power. He created the Order of Ixis and picked the name of a dark god like being which I once fought long ago with my siblings. That name held promise of power along with all the other magic arts that Mammoth Mogul was creating. Eventually the Order of Ixis started a war and the Albion Knights of Aurora whom the Nocturnus Clan was descended from, would fight. The war became the Forgotten Wars and it was called that because the survivors of humanity didn't record the many terrible things that happened on the surface. However a group of scientists traveled looking to make bio-weapons for the war long before it was over. Their experiments resulted in the revival of ancient beings that were long dormant and de-evolving the Tasmanian Devils into the Tasmanian Devil Dogs, these scientists were punished but their damage was already done. However some peaceful scientists were working on a particular family of Tasmanian Devils in hopes of making things right, and that family was Thrash's family. Thrash was the most successful of the cured Tasmanian Devils, though this cure was made from generations of experiments and he assumed that when his family members were off and on taken such as his grandmother that the experiments were bad. He held resentment and now the echidnas are safe thanks to his attempts at revenge. And soon I'll restore the Tasmanian Devils as my final act as Nazo." Nazo explained as he showed everything.

Knuckles then said. "Nazo… I mean Green… The reason the guys are gone is because of me… I got into a fight with Vector… Mighty lost his temper as we fought each other and finished it. I told the Chaotix that I didn't need them so they left for their old house in Station Square… Last I heard Mighty and Ray left so that Mighty could learn to control his anger that he developed when his little sister was hurt. Ray has been visiting Mighty's sister… And Vector is leading Charmy and Espio as detectives…" Knuckles said as he explained what happened to the Chaotix.

"I can bring them back." Nazo offered.

"Tempting as that is… I need to deal with my own issues. I told Archimedes the same when he checked on me after he confirmed his colony is safe. I'm glad that I've had so many friends and family… But I feel that its time I make sure that the world calls Knuckles the Last of the Echidnas, and that I guard Angel Island and the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as he shook hands with Nazo.

Nazo understood and then took off to fix the damage done to the Tasmanian Devils and he learned that Thrash was in another Zone. Thrash would later be sent to the Tasmanian Revival and Nazo made it clear that the echidnas wanted this for a very long time. Nazo would then bring back Station Square from the pocket dimension it was trapped in and he learned that because of the time differences that the time that went by in the pocket dimension was six years for the people of Station Square, and they had a rough time adjusting when they were made six years younger upon returning. Nazo made sure that the Chaotix had a safe return to their detective house.

Nazo had done so much and was glad that things were back to normal and that he took care of one of the greatest evils out there. The Time of Miracles had come and the miracles changed the Sonic Universe for the better.

Epilogue

Green woke up at his home in the Aquatic Ruins Zone, and the Destructix were at G.U.N HQ getting training. Fiona was with Green. "Morning sleepy head. Did you rest well?" Fiona said.

"I did… And Fiona… I have big news." Green said as he looked stunned yet very happy.

Fiona was glad to see her boyfriend happy. "What big news is that?" She asked.

Green paused for a moment, he knew exactly what to say. "Our parents are alive. And I know where they are!" He said with excitement, Green would then call in Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Nicolas was able to arrange for everyone to head off for a group of islands that held big secrets.

As Nicolas got the biplanes ready, he smiled and said. "Next stop, Bygone Island!" He said with joy as everyone took off for another adventure, one which would give back the missing members of Fiona and Green's families.

Meanwhile in Artika

Orbot and Cubot were heading south. No one bothered with them since the destruction of the Neo Death Egg a couple days ago. "I do hope we find someplace warm soon. My joints are freezing." Orbot said.

Orbot had his head low as Cubot stopped. "Maybe these guys can help us?" He said as he pointed to robots created by Dr. Oliver Eggman.

A robot similar to Orbot but colored white floated. "Here they are master." The robot said.

"Excellent job Ergo. You found Orbot & Cubot." A Badnik of great power said.

Orbot & Cubot looked spoked at the sight of the Badnik. "Whatever you want, we'll help." Orbot offered.

"Actually that is exactly what I need from you two. And the time for the release of Phage is at hand." The robot said as deep in the oceans where the Neo Death Egg rested, a pair of yellow glowing eyes formed on a computer monitor glowed. A female voice then said Phage.

Wow! That was quite a series of events! You could say that the power of Nazo was unleashed! This is the end of a very huge turning point in Green the Hedgehog's life and stories. And now there are many questions out there like where is Dr. Finitevous? What are Fiona and Green's parents like? What will become of this Phage virus? And what exactly is this Badnik that keeps showing up with a grudge against the Eggman Empire and the heroes? And now the world will called Dr. Oliver Eggman simply Dr. Eggman because his evil brother is out of the picture. What will the new Knothole and Mobotropolis be like? Will the Naugus twins keep their word? What about the rest of the Sonic Universe? And what about other dimensions beyond?

Next time brace yourself for tons of stories that'll take you to places all over the Sonic Universe and beyond. Until then see you on the Flipside good readers.

The Victoriously Glorious Happy End


End file.
